1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust collecting attachment for collecting dust generated during an operation of a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent publication No. 3726437 discloses a dust collecting attachment. This known dust collecting attachment is used on a hammer in which a hammer bit linearly moves in the axial direction and rotates in the circumferential direction of the tool bit. The known dust collecting attachment includes a dust collecting cup for collecting dust generated during drilling operation on concrete. The dust collecting cup has an extensible, cylindrical shape. The dust collecting cup is disposed in such a manner as to surround a front end region of the tool body around its longitudinal axis, and one end of the dust collecting cup in the longitudinal direction is detachably mounted to a side grip of the hammer drill.
An operation sleeve for operating a bit mounting chuck is placed on the front end region of the tool body. The known dust collecting cup is configured to surround the entire front end region of the tool body including the operation sleeve. Therefore, the user has to take the trouble to remove the dust collecting cup from the tool body before each operation of the operation sleeve. In this respect, further improvement is desired.